His love for the rain
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Hinata always loved Naruto but that changed all in one day. HinaxNaru. ONESHOT!


* * *

His love for the rain

His love for the rain

Well this sorta came to me…. I don't know why but I was feeling a little depressed over nothing and I have writers block so maybe this might make me no so depressed or have writers block D Please do note that it is like 1:30 in the morning were I live and I am just typing what comes to mind….

NaurxHina!

Disclaimer: Heh If I Owned Naruto I would live in Japan but I don't I barely speak Japanese

* * *

It was a really sad day for all of Konoha…But even sadder for Huyga Hinata. She had spent years trying hard to get to know her crush Uzumaki Naruto. That chance ended seventy-two years ago when she was eighteen. She was ninety but yet she still was shy and stuttering all the time. What happened seventy-two years ago links to the reason why she Huyga Hinata always was shy and that story is the one going to be told right now.

* * *

Seventy-two years ago (When everyone was 18/19)

* * *

"Quick he needs some life support now!" One nurse shouted.

"No he needs Haruno Sakura and the Godamie!" Another one yelled.

"What the hell happened?" A pink headed Nurse asked looking at the two then at the body lying on a stretcher. "OH My GOD! NARUTO!" Sakura quickly sprang into action to save her best friends life. "What happened?" She asked looking at the nurses who were frantic looking things that could maybe save the boys life. "We don't know he was just brought in with his team" One nurse yelled. "Oh God!" Sakura muttered but put all of her attention to Naruto. "Check the rest of the team now!" She yelled looking for any signs of life but failed horribly. "No" Was the only thing coming from her mouth. "Tunsamde!!" She yelled crying hard. "Na- Oh god is he?" The Hokage asked looking at the bloody beaten down, dead body of Uzumaki Naruto. "Yes I couldn't save him…" Sakura said lowering her head and crying well more like drowning the hospital in tears. "The others?"

Tunsamde asked. "I don't know…." Sakura choked out

"Find out what happened to him now" The Hokage told Sakura.

"Hai!" the weeping girl replied quickly finding the two nurse leaving the room of Uchiha Sasuke who Naruto best friend and almost like a brother to him. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said peaking into the room. "Aa?" The Uchiha replied not looking up. "What happened to Nar-Narut-Naruto?" She asked trying hard not to cry.

"He… He got attacked we were separated in the forest by the time I found him I knew he would be dead…." Sasuke told her motioning her to come into the room.

Once in the room she looked at Sasuke. "Who… Who attacked him?" Sakura asked balling her fist.

"I don't know by the time I got there they were gone but some one did this and I find this person and I won't stop till I find them." He said.

"Thank you… I need to report back to Tunsamde now" Sakura told Sasuke quickly pecking his cheek and telling him she was greatful that he was alive.

"Sakura is he dead?" was the Uchiha asked before she left the room

"Hai" She turned and looked at him for a moment before leaving the room

Once she was with Tunsamde she told her what had happened and why he was dead. "Thank you now I'll inform the other. Go take a break and calm down for a bit…" Tunsamde told her.

"Hai I'll go calm down now" Sakura said leaving the room that was housing Naruto body for the moment.

* * *

Naruto's funereal

* * *

"This man was the life of the village. The heart of trouble, and the loveable man we grew to know as Uzumaki Naruto." Tunsamde told a crowd of most likely four million Konoha villagers. "He was honored to be in cell seven were he befriended Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He also befriended many from the other squads such had Huyga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Huyga Neji. He was one wild one… But that is why we will miss is stupidity, his love for ramen even his love for being a ninja. But we all must die some day and that day for Naruto was a few days ago. He never got his dream of Hokage… But now…. He will be living like one forever in Heaven." There were tears in everyone's eyes, stuffed up noses that were so red it would put a bright colored Nail polish to shame.

No one was more upset the three people… Huyga Hinata, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

One by one every villager placed a white rose in from of a picture of Naruto. The last three out of all of them where Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Huyga Hinata. Hinata took the gold charm bracelet that he had given to her for a birthday that was forgotten in the past and placed the bracelet and the rose together thinking that he was always in her heart no matter were she was.

Soon it started to rain on the way home from the funereal and in the first time in days Hinata smiled. She giggled and danced around in the rain leaving everyone clueless. Soon they learned why she was dancing around and giggling and joined her.

It was cause Naruto loved the rain. Sure the bright orange boy was always happy and hyper and you would think he would just love his ramen but he loved the rain even more then anything. He had told Hinata this once when they were training together.

"Naruto-kun I wish you could join us in this rain… But you most likely are the one pouring in on our heads right now laughing away" Hinata shouted up looking up into the sky. And she was right up there in the sky the bright orange ninja was laughing away watching them play out in the rain.

* * *

Thirty-something years later

* * *

"Oh my look at this Hinata!" Sakura giggled looking at a bunch of soaking wet teenagers in a photo that was taking thirty-something years ago. "I remember that look at this" Hinata held up a bright orange jacket. "Oh god I remember telling him that he must be color blind or really likes attention cause of that bright orange color." Sakura said looking in a box that was labeled Naruto. In Sakura's living room floor was two women looking at stuff that happened almost from when they were younger then they were now. "Okaa-san!!" two voice rang out running room to room to get to there mother. "Hai" Sakura asked looking at the two children. "Otuo-san cut him self again…" They said together once more... "Girls maybe twins but that doesn't mean you have to say the same thing at the same time and were is he?" Sakura asked her twins green eyed twins. "In the bathroom" They shouted. "Thank you now keep aunt Hinata company while I go tend to your father…Girls" Sakura said. "Hai" they chanted at the same time.

"You know it's not gonna stop like that" Sakura said looking at her husband who had his hand facing the sink. Sakura quickly took hold of her husbands hand and healed it. "Thanks…" Her husband started

"Aa Sasuke-kun?"" she replied looking a little bit up.

"Tomorrow is that day…." Sasuke started again

"I know I hate how I feel so helpless on this day…" Sakura said.

* * *

Present (when Hinata is like ninety-something)

* * *

"Dear" A old woman started.

"Hai Granny?" the other woman in the room asked.

"In my dresser there is a bright orange jacket… Please bring it to me…"

"Hai" The woman went to get the jacket out for her 'granny'

"Thank you dear" the old woman replied looking at the jacket with a sparkle in her lavender eyes.

"Granny why do you want this jacket it's made for a kid?" The woman asked

"Because Rin this belonged to the man I always loved and I wanna know his smell when I go to find him." The woman smiled.

"Nani how can you know someone's smell and find them after there dead??" Rin asked looking at her 'granny'

"Dear I am old and it is close to my time to go fly with the angels… I need to remember the smell of the man I love to find him once I get there…" The old woman replied.

"Oh… OH-NO I'm late!" Rin said looking at her watch. "I'll drop by later and if I can't I'll drop by tomorrow. Granny Hinata!"

"Alright tell your mother that I love her… even if she's you grandmothers child" Hinata smiled.

As Rin left the room Hinata looked at the jacket and smiled and then dug her nose into the jacket to smell her beloved Naruto. Then she laid the Jacket over her legs and smiled and drifted off to sleep.

"What do you mean I can't see her I saw her an hour ago!" Rin yelled looking at the woman sitting at the small desk in the hospital. "I'm sorry but Huyga Hinata passed away forty-five minutes ago.." The woman said not letting her eyes travel to meet with Rin's.

"She-she-she died?" Rin choked out. "So that's what she meant…" Rin Smiled. "Granny Hinata I'll miss you…" She said looking straight up to the ceiling. "And I hope you find him" then Rin turned to the woman. "I'm sorry I've wasted your time I'll go now…"

Soon a small crowd was around the gold gates of heaven and Hinata watched as her old wrinkly skin turned smooth. Her hair turned purple again. She looked like she was nineteen again. Then she saw him. He was just sitting there looking at her with his big goofy grin. "Hinata-chan!" he called out. "Naruto…." She smiled. Once again they were reunited with each other.

And back down on earth Rin's mother smiled and knew just what to do she quickly stop everything she was and went outside and played in the rain just like her mother's best friend Huyga Hinata

"_She always loved the rain even after he was dead_" Rin's mother cried out laughing.

Up in the sky Hinata saw everyone she missed

* * *

A/n: Holy sheets that was like1, 632 words I just typed that came into my head o it's the longest fic I've ever wrote so far! I now feel really bad for kill Naruto but that's what happened when my idea came to me…. I think I was thinking about all the people that died that I loved… well my dog was a person just on four feet and had a tail and fur…

Any way please Review please….


End file.
